Wanted
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: ¿Quién dice que un asesinato es por causas económicas o pasionales? Si tan sólo, pudiésemos ver más allá del rostro de un asesino. —¿Qué te motivó a hacerlo? —Sólo diría, que no me conoces...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU & algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

«_**Wanted**_»

• _Prólogo_ •

* * *

¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto?

Sólo era el tonto juego de las escondidas. Su hermano ya debería haberlo encontrado, su escondite no era tan difícil de adivinar. Era, simplemente, el armario del cuarto de sus padres. El cual, lo consideraba seguro, ya que no captaría algún ruido suyo o lo vería. O eso creía, ya que había dejado entreabierta la puerta, con tal de evitar el quedarse encerrado.

Por cierto… La casa se oía muy tranquila, casi creería que estaba vacía si tan sólo no estuviesen tanto sus papás como ellos dos. ¿Cuál sería el aparente silencio del ambiente? Empezaba a sentirse raro, incluso, ya deseaba ser encontrado.

—_Vamos, es hora de acabar con esto, por favor…_

Un estridente grito de horror se dejó escuchar, provocando que la sangre se le helara y temblara asustado. Se escuchaba como si alguien corriese desesperado, además, la respiración agitada hacía un tenebroso eco. ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Tenía una cierta curiosidad, podría llamarse morbosa, sobre lo que estaba pasando; pero el miedo le paralizaba crudamente. Probablemente, lo mejor sería estar quieto hasta conocer realmente la situación. No era precaución madura y ni siquiera llegaba a ser cautela inteligente, sólo era pasividad con toques de cobardía.

Un golpe seco sonó repentinamente… En la misma habitación donde se encontraba escondido con sus cavilaciones infantiles. Un gimiente sollozo se dejaba escuchar por cada rincón de cuarto, con un tono femenino muy particular. _"Mamá… ¡Es mamá!" _Su mente reconoció al instante tan especial voz. Vio como su madre volvía lentamente a pararse, poco a poco, para finalmente dar unos cuantos pequeños pasos, en los que arrastraba con dificultad los pies.

Pero, después de tanto esfuerzo, cayó pesadamente sobre la puerta del armario donde se encontraba él, cerrándolo por completo. Su cabeza dio contra la puertecilla y pudo observar cómo el rostro de ella estaba horriblemente amoratado y sangrante. Además, percibió el terror que la embargó al verlo escondido ahí.

—_¡Co-Corazón! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —_ Susurró débilmente, acercando sus adoloridas manos a las rejillas de la puerta, tratado de tocar los pequeños dedos de su hijo.

—_Mamá… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así… Tan mal? —_ Preguntó lloroso el chico, mirando más a su madre con sus inocentes y oscuros ojos.

—_Hijo, no salgas, por favor… Quédate aquí, muy, muy calladito, ¿de acuerdo? Y-Yo estaré b-bien — _Suplicó la mujer, intentando tranquilizar al pequeño e infructuosamente, calmarse a sí misma. Rogando que fuese verdad lo que le decía a su niño.

—_Pero mamá…_

—_¡Mikoto! ¿Dónde estás? No quieres jugar como una niña a las escondidas, ¿verdad? — _Una tranquila y calmada voz se dejó escuchar, al fondo del pasillo.

Él vio cómo su martirizada madre palidecía y temblaba de nuevo por el más puro terror. Ella volvió a decirle que se cuidara mucho y que no saliera por ningún motivo. Asintió más por obligación que por cumplirlo, y la señora Uchiha quedó medianamente satisfecha, levantándose con igual dificultad como anteriormente.

Se dirigía a su cama, y sin poder evitarlo, resbaló y cayó nuevamente. Pero se arrastró con unas misteriosas energías, quizá renovadas por el deseo de salvar a su hijo y evitar, en lo posible, que lo encontrara aquel ser de quien escapaba temerosa. Finalmente, llegó a la mesita de noche, buscando con desesperación algo que él no alcanzaba en lo absoluto a distinguir.

Los pasos se acercaban, profundos y secos, con el andar despreocupado y seguro. En un instante, la puerta de la habitación rechinó con particular estridencia, molestando tal ruido al invasor. En el ambiente, se sintió una presencia fuerte y poderosa, que se acercaba al centro de la estancia. Su mamá seguía en la angustiosa tarea, la cual resultaba infructuosa por el nerviosismo.

Fue cuando entonces, pareció que ser presa del pánico. La impotencia le corroía el alma y la mente se le nubló, el cuerpo estaba frío, sudoroso y estático. Quería gritar, pero la garganta estaba tan cerrada como la puerta del armario.

Pero… No podían hacerle nada a su madre, no debían. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada. Estaba completamente encerrado, muy asustado y además que no tendría ninguna forma de hacerle algo al agresor.

—_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿QUÉ HAGO? —_ Tal letanía estaba presente en sus pensamientos, recitándola mentalmente, llorando con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Ayúdenme. Alguien, sálvenla…_

—¡Sálvenme! — Una quebrantada súplica desesperada provocó un triste eco en la oscura y calmada habitación.

Se levantó rápidamente de la mullida y empapada almohada, sentándose en la cama y tomando entre sus sudorosas manos su dolorida cabeza.

—Otra vez ella… Ese hecho tan terrible que mutila mi corazón y que siempre aparece para torturarme en las noches más solitarias para mí. No quiero, quiero olvidarlo. Que se acabe de una vez… — Murmuró afligido y con leves lágrimas amenazando salir de sus orbes ónix.

Pero estaba decidido, acabaría de una vez con tales recuerdos que lo acongojaban siempre que podían. Encontraría una forma de acallarlos o enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser. Una mirada extrañamente alegre se hizo presente en su rostro al igual que una media sonrisa.

Esa noche, empezaría una nueva vida para él. Una nueva esperanza iluminaba su camino, su futuro. Había encontrado su destino y un alivio para su alma atormentada. Y con una alegría, rara en él, comenzó a reír con ganas.

Sí, había llegado el momento de renacer en una mejor faceta. Todo sería maravilloso a partir de ese día.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**~ To be continued… ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

En sí, puedo decir que va a tener algo de acción, _thriller_ , un toque de romance extraño (?), con varios capítulos.

Parejas variadas, como me las ha pedido _my sweetheart_~. (:3)

¡Bwaa! Dios, ¿cómo pude tardarme tanto? Soy, soy… ¡Maldíceme como quieras, _babe_! No puedo creer que hasta hoy te trajera tu historia. Y por la actualización, será pronta, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza.

Para/dedicado/reto de **Vanille14****. **

Esperando que haya gustado el inicio de una extraña aventura…

_See you around… ~_


End file.
